GameOver Z
by GameOver25
Summary: When PowerPuff GameOver comes to New Townsvile, All the enemies of the PowerPuff Girls and PowerPuff Girls Z team up to defeat them, even when they both team up, their enemies still overpower them, forcing GameOver to resort to his true ultimate form, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver. But, What happens when GameOver unexpectedly gains control of his form? Read if you want to find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: To the Lab!

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

GameOver's Point Of View

As I landed in Japan, I choose to go to the lab of the professor U. of New Townsvile. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find the lab?" I asked someone nearby. As luck would have it, I asked Blossom Z.

"Just go up that hill and you'll be there." She told me.

"Thanks." I replied.

N/A's Point Of View

As GameOver walked to the lab, Mojo Jojo attacked the city.

"I'll let the PowerPuff Girls Z handle it, after all they don't know I have powers like them." GameOver though.

GameOver's Point Of View

I walked in and saw the professor and his son Ken.

"Is this the professors' lab?" I asked

"Why yes." said Ken.

"Just where I need to be" I said, "I need to speak to the professor." I said

"What do you need stranger?" asked the professor.

"I smell white Z rays." Peach said.

"What!" The professor exclaimed.

"It started back in a city called Townsvile." I started.

End of Chapter

A Good Chapter! Please review!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!

GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations!

Chapter 2: Explanations!

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

GameOver's Point Of View

"It all started in a city named Townsvile, I was flying into the PowerPuff Girls battle-robot Dynamo, and punched it across the city, but armor plating fell off, I flew to save my half-sister Blossom, the leader of the PowerPuff Girls when, out of nowhere, these three lights, black, white, and grey, engulfed me, and transformed me into the form you see before you." I explained.

"Well, You were hit with Z rays, but if you were hit with both black and white Z rays, wouldn't that mean your half good and half evil?" the professor explained and asked.

"No, remember, I was also hit with grey Z rays." I answered.

"Well, that explains it" the professor said.

"You are going to change me back." I said

"Yap" the professor responded.

End of Chapter

A Good Chapter! Please review!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!

GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!


	3. Chapter 3: Turning Back!

Chapter 3: Turning Back!

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

GameOver's Point Of View

The professor fired a pretty ray at me and soon I felt like I was turning back.

The transformation was half complete when, the PowerPuff Girls Z flew through the door.

"What are you doing professor?" asked Bubbles Z Childishly.

"Well, I'm turning this young man back into his Original state." The professor replied. "Ah, the transformation is complete!" the professor exclaimed.

End of Chapter

Please review!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!

GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!


	4. Chapter 4: Joining the PowerPuff Girls Z

Chapter 4: Joining the PowerPuff Girls Z!

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

GameOver's Point Of View

"Now that I'm finally back in my Pre-Power-Puff Z form, I can finally relax." I exclaimed.

"Not so fast, You still have to join the team." The professor countered.

"Well, ah right." I replied.

"Who are you?" Asked Blossom Z.

"I am GameOver." I introduced myself.

"And I will be joining your team." I said.

Then my belt beeped.

End of Chapter

A Good Chapter! Please review!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!

GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!


	5. Chapter 5: Mojo Jojo!

Chapter 5: Mojo Jojo!

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

N/A's Point Of View

Mojo was attacking the city again, and the Powerpuff Girls Z started flying to the scene of the crime. Out of nowhere, A robotic arm hit Bubbles Z in the face. GameOver arrived just in time to catch her.

"Are you ok Bubbles Z?" GameOver asked.

"I'm fine GameOver." She answered.

"Alright, let's get Mojo." GameOver said

GameOver's Point Of View

I punched Mojo's Robo Jojo in the arm and the robot started to spin. "What the heck?" I asked

"I thought you would do that so, I made the arms rotatable Mojo." Mojo said.

The robot hit all three Powerpuff Girls Z, but just missed me thanks to my ability to alter the Omniverse at will. "There's more where that came from." I said.

I punched Mojos' robot in the cockpit and it exploded. Mojo Jojo was sent flying.

"Curse you GameOver! Mojo." Mojo shouted.

"Let's get going girls." I said

"Ok GameOver." They replied.

End of Chapter

A Good Chapter! Please review!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!

GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!


	6. Chapter 6: Hims' Plan!

Chapter 6: Hims' Plan!

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

N/A's Point Of View

"Now, How am I going to get rid of those annoying Powerpuff Girls?" Him asked himself.

"Why don't you bring every enemy of both the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z together and get them to team up with you and your brother in order to overpower them, that way you can destroy both the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z at the same time?" An unknown voice suggested.

"What? Who's there?" Him asked in fear.

"Relax Him, It's just me, Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver introduced himself.

"What do you…. Wait, That's really a good plan, How did you come up with it?" Him asked.

"Simple, Every time one of their enemies fights them as one enemy, they always win, but when you, Princess, Mojo Jojo, and Fuzzy Lumpkins teamed up, you defeated them every time so, if all the villains in Townsville, and New Townsville were to team up…." Evil GameOver explained

"Then the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z wouldn't stand a change." Him interrupted. "I like it." Him said. "Then this shall be my plan. Hahahahaha." Him laughed evilly like he's the devil.

End of Chapter

A Good Chapter! Please review!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!

GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!


	7. Chapter 7: Evil Villain Meeting!

Chapter 7: Evil Villain Meeting!

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

N/A's Point Of View

"Alright, Here is my plan as I came up with it" Him said making a flashback appear in a puff of red smoke.

Flashback (N/A's Point Of View)

"Why don't you bring every enemy of both the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z together and get them to team up with you and your brother in order to overpower them, that way you can destroy both the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z at the same time?" An unknown voice suggested.

"What? Who's there?" Him asked in fear.

"Relax Him, It's just me, Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver introduced himself.

"What do you…. Wait, That's really a good plan, How did you come up with it?" Him asked.

"Simple, Every time one of their enemies fights them as one enemy, they always win, but when you, princess, Mojo Jojo, and Fuzzy Lumpkins teamed up, you defeated them every time so, if all the villains in Townsvile, and New Townsvile were to team up…." Evil GameOver explained

"Then the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z wouldn't stand a change." Him interrupted. "I like it." Him said. "Then this shall be my plan. Hahahahaha." Him laughed evilly like he's the devil.

End of Flashback

N/A's Point Of View

"So, who's with me?" Him asked to the crowd.

"We are all with you." The crowd shouted.

"Good, Now if you'll pay your attention to Evil GameOver, you will see the rest of the plan." Him said.

"Now, here is what we have to do." Evil GameOver started.

End of Chapter

A Good Chapter! Please review!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!

GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!


	8. Chapter 8: Training, A vision, and Crime

Chapter 8: Training, A vision, and Crime 200%!

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

GameOver's Point Of View

I just got out of the reality simulator training room when I started to feel dizzy and seeing different images flashing through my head. "Professor Utonium, I feel dizzy…." I said as I fainted.

GameOver's Vision:

There was fire and destruction everywhere, I had no idea what was going on or how this happened. "It's time GameOver, Time to unleash your true ultimate form." An unknown yet divine voice said.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked.

"I am your divine self." The voice answered. A tall white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulder to the wrist on both sides, and an energy field so strong, that if you looked at the face, you'd be blinded, appeared in front of me.

"G-G-God is that really you?" I asked.

"Yes, it is me" God replied. "Lesson, you need to enter your Ultimate Destroyer form, if you don't, the Powerpuff girls, and the Powerpuff girls Z will be no more." God explained

"I hate to disagree with you, but I don't know if I can control it." I countered.

"You can control it, but you must use it now." God said. A white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulders to the wrists, and blood red eyes that look like eyes with fresh blood that never dries, over them, walked over to me.

"You must become one with me, only then can you save your half-sisters." The hedgehog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver said.

"This is why I ask you to do this." God said showing me a vision of the recent past.

GameOver's Vision Part Two (N/A's Point Of View)

"Alright, Here is my plan as I came up with it" Him said making a flashback appear in a puff of red smoke.

Flashback (N/A's Point Of View)

"Why don't you bring every enemy of both the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z together and get them to team up with you and your brother in order to overpower them, that way you can destroy both the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z at the same time?" An unknown voice suggested.

"What? Who's there?" Him asked in fear.

"Relax Him, It's just me, Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver introduced himself.

"What do you…. Wait, That's really a good plan, How did you come up with it?" Him asked.

"Simple, Every time one of their enemies fights them as one enemy, they always win, but when you, princess, Mojo Jojo, and Fuzzy Lumpkins teamed up, you defeated them every time so, if all the villains in Townsvile, and New Townsvile were to team up…." Evil GameOver explained

"Then the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z wouldn't stand a change." Him interrupted. "I like it." Him said. "Then this shall be my plan. Hahahahaha." Him laughed evilly like he's the devil.

End of Flashback

N/A's Point Of View

"So, who's with me?" Him asked to the crowd.

"We are all with you." The crowd shouted.

"Good, Now if you'll pay your attention to Evil GameOver, you will see the rest of the plan." Him said.

"Now, here is what we have to do." Evil GameOver started.

End of Vision of the past…

"Now, Do you see why your ultimate form is needed?" God asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I accept." GameOver answered.

With the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z….

"What is going on?" Blossom asked while being teleported to New Townsville by Him.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Blossom Z answered.

"What in the name of Power puffs?" the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z screamed in unison.

Just then, Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jojo Z, Princess, Princess Z, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Fuzzy Lumpkins Z, and Him robbed the Machines and Inventions store.

"What are we going to do?" asked the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z in unison.

End of Chapter

A Good Chapter! Please review!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!

GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!


	9. Chapter 9: The Return of Him Z!

Chapter 9: The Return of Him Z!

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

GameOver's Point Of View

I just got out of the reality simulator training room when I started to feel dizzy and seeing different images flashing through my head. "Professor Utonium, I feel dizzy…." I said as I fainted.

GameOver's Vision:

There was fire and destruction everywhere, I had no idea what was going on or how this happened. "It's time GameOver, Time to unleash your true ultimate form." An unknown yet divine voice said.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked.

"I am your divine self." The voice answered. A tall white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulder to the wrist on both sides, and an energy field so strong, that if you looked at the face, you'd be blinded, appeared in front of me.

"G-G-God is that really you?" I asked.

"Yes, it is me" God replied. "Lesson, you need to enter your Ultimate Destroyer form, if you don't, the Powerpuff girls, and the Powerpuff girls Z will be no more." God explained

"I hate to disagree with you, but I don't know if I can control it." I countered.

"You can control it, but you must use it now." God said. A white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulders to the wrists, and blood red eyes that look like eyes with fresh blood that never dries, over them, walked over to me.

"You must become one with me, only then can you save your half-sisters." The hedgehog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver said.

"This is why I ask you to do this." God said showing me a vision of the recent past.

GameOver's Vision Part Two (N/A's Point Of View)

"Alright, Here is my plan as I came up with it" Him said making a flashback appear in a puff of red smoke.

Flashback (N/A's Point Of View)

"Why don't you bring every enemy of both the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z together and get them to team up with you and your brother in order to overpower them, that way you can destroy both the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z at the same time?" An unknown voice suggested.

"What? Who's there?" Him asked in fear.

"Relax Him, It's just me, Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver introduced himself.

"What do you…. Wait, That's really a good plan, How did you come up with it?" Him asked.

"Simple, Every time one of their enemies fights them as one enemy, they always win, but when you, princess, Mojo Jojo, and Fuzzy Lumpkins teamed up, you defeated them every time so, if all the villains in Townsvile, and New Townsvile were to team up…." Evil GameOver explained

"Then the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z wouldn't stand a change." Him interrupted. "I like it." Him said. "Then this shall be my plan. Hahahahaha." Him laughed evilly like he's the devil.

End of Flashback

N/A's Point Of View

"So, who's with me?" Him asked to the crowd.

"We are all with you." The crowd shouted.

"Good, Now if you'll pay your attention to Evil GameOver, you will see the rest of the plan." Him said.

"Now, here is what we have to do." Evil GameOver started.

End of Vision of the past…

"Now, Do you see why your ultimate form is needed?" God asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I accept." GameOver answered.

With the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z….

"What is going on?" Blossom asked while being teleported to New Townsville by Him.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Blossom Z answered.

"What in the name of Power puffs?" the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z screamed in unison.

Just then, Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jojo Z, Princess, Princess Z, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Fuzzy Lumpkins Z, and Him robbed the Machines and Inventions store.

"What are we going to do?" asked the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z in unison.

The Powerpuffs fought the "Beat-alls" in an amazing battle but, ended up losing.

Back at Mojo's lair in Townsville….

"Mojo, Start the machine." Him commanded.

"Yes, Him my master, which is to say that you are the one who gives me the orders, and I am the one who follows those orders." Mojo Jojo replied

The machine then starts to glow black.

"Yes, It's working." Him says.

The machine then explodes, and in the smoke appears a figure that looks almost just like Him.

"Thank you for reviving me, my brother." Said the newly revived Him Z.

End of Chapter

A Good Chapter! Please review!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!

GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!


	10. Chapter 10: Doomed Part 1!

Chapter 10: Doomed Part 1!

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

Last Chapter This happened:

GameOver's Point Of View

I just got out of the reality simulator training room when I started to feel dizzy and seeing different images flashing through my head. "Professor Utonium, I feel dizzy…." I said as I fainted.

GameOver's Vision:

There was fire and destruction everywhere, I had no idea what was going on or how this happened. "It's time GameOver, Time to unleash your true ultimate form." An unknown yet divine voice said.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked.

"I am your divine self." The voice answered. A tall white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulder to the wrist on both sides, and an energy field so strong, that if you looked at the face, you'd be blinded, appeared in front of me.

"G-G-God is that really you?" I asked.

"Yes, it is me" God replied. "Lesson, you need to enter your Ultimate Destroyer form, if you don't, the Powerpuff girls, and the Powerpuff girls Z will be no more." God explained

"I hate to disagree with you, but I don't know if I can control it." I countered.

"You can control it, but you must use it now." God said. A white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulders to the wrists, and blood red eyes that look like eyes with fresh blood that never dries, over them, walked over to me.

"You must become one with me, only then can you save your half-sisters." The hedgehog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver said.

"This is why I ask you to do this." God said showing me a vision of the recent past.

GameOver's Vision Part Two (N/A's Point Of View)

"Alright, Here is my plan as I came up with it" Him said making a flashback appear in a puff of red smoke.

Flashback (N/A's Point Of View)

"Why don't you bring every enemy of both the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z together and get them to team up with you and your brother in order to overpower them, that way you can destroy both the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z at the same time?" An unknown voice suggested.

"What? Who's there?" Him asked in fear.

"Relax Him, It's just me, Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver introduced himself.

"What do you…. Wait, That's really a good plan, How did you come up with it?" Him asked.

"Simple, Every time one of their enemies fights them as one enemy, they always win, but when you, princess, Mojo Jojo, and Fuzzy Lumpkins teamed up, you defeated them every time so, if all the villains in Townsvile, and New Townsvile were to team up…." Evil GameOver explained

"Then the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z wouldn't stand a change." Him interrupted. "I like it." Him said. "Then this shall be my plan. Hahahahaha." Him laughed evilly like he's the devil.

End of Flashback

N/A's Point Of View

"So, who's with me?" Him asked to the crowd.

"We are all with you." The crowd shouted.

"Good, Now if you'll pay your attention to Evil GameOver, you will see the rest of the plan." Him said.

"Now, here is what we have to do." Evil GameOver started.

End of Vision of the past…

"Now, Do you see why your ultimate form is needed?" God asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I accept." GameOver answered.

With the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z….

"What is going on?" Blossom asked while being teleported to New Townsville by Him.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Blossom Z answered.

"What in the name of Power puffs?" the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z screamed in unison.

Just then, Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jojo Z, Princess, Princess Z, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Fuzzy Lumpkins Z, and Him robbed the Machines and Inventions store.

"What are we going to do?" asked the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z in unison.

The Powerpuffs fought the "Beat-alls" in an amazing battle but, ended up losing.

Back at Mojo's lair in Townsville….

"Mojo, Start the machine." Him commanded.

"Yes, Him my master, which is to say that you are the one who gives me the orders, and I am the one who follows those orders." Mojo Jojo replied

The machine then starts to glow black.

"Yes, It's working." Him says.

The machine then explodes, and in the smoke appears a figure that looks almost just like Him.

"Thank you for reviving me, my brother." Said the newly revived Him Z.

This Chapter:

GameOver's Point Of View

"I've got to help them." I said trying to convince Professor Utonium to let me go.

"GameOver, you fainted, you're in no shape to fight." The professor replied.

"Wrong, I only had a vision saying I must fight." "I'm going weather you want me to or not." I argued. "Get the ray Ken!" The professor shouted.

"Oh, no you don't!" I shouted, teleporting the ray to the other side of New Townsville.

"Where did you teleport it GameOver?" The professor asked stubbornly.

"Fool! The Powerpuff girls and The Powerpuff girls Z are in danger, I'm the only one that can save them, and you want to know where your stupid, unimportant transformation ray is." "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have an IQ of 10!" I shouted insultingly!

"The girls are not in…." The professor shouted, cut off by the beeping of the video feed screen.

"Professor, We have bad news." The girls said.

"What is it girls?" The professor asked.

"Well, Him is back." The girls answered.

"What!?" Ken, The professor, and I half-asked, half-yelled in unison.

"We're doomed, We're all doomed!" I yelled in despair, which in out of character for me.

To be continued….

End of Chapter

A Good Chapter! Please review!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!

GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!


	11. Doomed Part 2: Enter Him the Devil!

Chapter 11: Doomed Part 2: Enter Him the Devil!

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

In the Last Three Chapters, This happened:

GameOver's Point Of View

I just got out of the reality simulator training room when I started to feel dizzy and seeing different images flashing through my head. "Professor Utonium, I feel dizzy…." I said as I fainted.

GameOver's Vision:

There was fire and destruction everywhere, I had no idea what was going on or how this happened. "It's time GameOver, Time to unleash your true ultimate form." An unknown yet divine voice said.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked.

"I am your divine self." The voice answered. A tall white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulder to the wrist on both sides, and an energy field so strong, that if you looked at the face, you'd be blinded, appeared in front of me.

"G-G-God is that really you?" I asked.

"Yes, it is me" God replied. "Lesson, you need to enter your Ultimate Destroyer form, if you don't, the Powerpuff girls, and the Powerpuff girls Z will be no more." God explained

"I hate to disagree with you, but I don't know if I can control it." I countered.

"You can control it, but you must use it now." God said. A white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulders to the wrists, and blood red eyes that look like eyes with fresh blood that never dries, over them, walked over to me.

"You must become one with me, only then can you save your half-sisters." The hedgehog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver said.

"This is why I ask you to do this." God said showing me a vision of the recent past.

GameOver's Vision Part Two (N/A's Point Of View)

"Alright, Here is my plan as I came up with it" Him said making a flashback appear in a puff of red smoke.

Flashback (N/A's Point Of View)

"Why don't you bring every enemy of both the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z together and get them to team up with you and your brother in order to overpower them, that way you can destroy both the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z at the same time?" An unknown voice suggested.

"What? Who's there?" Him asked in fear.

"Relax Him, It's just me, Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver introduced himself.

"What do you…. Wait, That's really a good plan, How did you come up with it?" Him asked.

"Simple, Every time one of their enemies fights them as one enemy, they always win, but when you, Princess, Mojo Jojo, and Fuzzy Lumpkins teamed up, you defeated them every time so, if all the villains in Townsville, and New Townsville were to team up…." Evil GameOver explained

"Then the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z wouldn't stand a change." Him interrupted. "I like it." Him said. "Then this shall be my plan. Hahahahaha." Him laughed evilly like he's the devil.

End of Flashback

N/A's Point Of View

"So, who's with me?" Him asked to the crowd.

"We are all with you." The crowd shouted.

"Good, Now if you'll pay your attention to Evil GameOver, you will see the rest of the plan." Him said.

"Now, here is what we have to do." Evil GameOver started.

End of Vision of the past…

"Now, Do you see why your ultimate form is needed?" God asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I accept." GameOver answered.

End of GameOver's Vision….

With the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z….

"What is going on?" Blossom asked while being teleported to New Townsville by Him.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Blossom Z answered.

"What in the name of Powerpuffs?" the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z screamed in unison.

Just then, Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jojo Z, Princess, Princess Z, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Fuzzy Lumpkins Z, and Him robbed the Machines and Inventions store.

"What are we going to do?" asked the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z in unison.

The Powerpuffs fought the "Beat-alls" in an amazing battle but, ended up losing.

Back at Mojos' lair in Townsville….

"Mojo, Start the machine." Him commanded.

"Yes, Him my master, which is to say that you are the one who gives me the orders, and I am the one who follows those orders." Mojo Jojo replied

The machine then starts to glow black.

"Yes, it's working!" Him says.

The machine then explodes, and in the smoke appears a figure that looks almost just like Him.

"Thank you for reviving me, my brother." Said the newly revived Him Z.

GameOver's Point Of View

"I've got to help them." I said trying to convince Professor Utonium to let me go.

"GameOver, you fainted, you're in no shape to fight." The professor replied.

"Wrong, I only had a vision saying I must fight." "I'm going weather you want me to or not." I argued. "Get the ray Ken!" The professor shouted.

"Oh, no you don't!" I shouted, Teleporting the ray to the other side of New Townsville.

"Where did you teleport it GameOver?" The professor asked stubbornly.

"Fool! The Powerpuff girls and The Powerpuff girls Z are in danger, I'm the only one that can save them, and you want to know where your stupid, unimportant transformation ray is?!" "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have an IQ of 10!" I shouted insultingly!

"The girls are not in…." The professor shouted, cut off by the beeping of the video feed screen.

"Professor, we have bad news." The girls said.

"What is it girls?" The professor asked.

"Well, Him is back." The girls answered.

"What!?" Ken, The professor, and I half-asked, half-yelled in unison.

"We're doomed, we're all doomed!" I yelled in despair, which in out of character for me.

To be continued….

In this Chapter:

GameOver's Point Of View

"Why are we doomed, and why are you so, out of character?" asked a voice.

"Who are you?" I asked in reply.

"I am the one in control of this story, I am GameOver25, your reality dwelling self." The voice, now known as GameOver25 said.

"Who are you talking to GameOver?" Ken Utonium asked.

"What do you mean who am I talking to?" "I'm talking to the creator of this story, GameOver25." I replied.

"Unless both you and this "GameOver25" process the ability to break the fourth wall, I'm afraid that's not possible." Ken said.

"Why can't he hear you, GameOver25?" I asked.

"There are two reasons why, Reason One: I can't break the fourth wall completely, and Reason Two: Well, Let's just say that even thou you and I can break the fourth wall, the only way everyone can hear me is for you to allow it, otherwise, I can't speak to them without speaking only to them." GameOver25 explained.

"Well, that explains a lot." Everyone in the room and on the telephone-screen exclaimed.

"Oh, I understand now." I said.

"Lesson, GameOver needs to go save the Powerpuffs, Ok?" GameOver25 asked.

"Alright, GameOver, go save the girls." Professor Utonium Responded.

"As you wish, Professor" I replied.

GameOver25's (N/A's) (Nobody's) Point of View

"Where are the six of you?" GameOver asked using telepathy.

"We're in the new candy shop." The Powerpuffs replied.

"Alright, I'm coming." GameOver told the girls via telepathy.

With Him and Him Z….

"Now, Powerpuffs, you die." Him and Him Z said in unison.

"Not so fast!" shouted Bunny.

"Bunny" The Powerpuff girls shouted.

"Who?" The Powerpuff girls Z asked.

Bunny then tried to free the Powerpuffs, when Him and Him Z chose to fuse.

"When we fuse, you will be destroyed" Him and Him Z said in union.

Just then GameOver teleported in.

"Not on my watch!" He shouted.

Soon GameOver freed the Powerpuffs and beat up Him and his brother Him Z.

GameOver's Point Of View

I beat up both Him and Him Z and was successfully keeping them from fusing when I felt a dark energy similar to my own energy. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Hahahaha, So, We finally meet GameOver." Laughed an unknown voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know your name because, I am your Powerpunk self." "I am Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver said, introducing himself.

"And now, you all die!" He exclaimed

Then he forced Him and Him Z into a fusion form.

"Behold, The End!" Him and Him Z shouted as they fused.

"And now, the destruction begins!" Yelled Him the Devil!

To be continued...

End of Chapter

A Good Chapter! Please review!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!

GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!


	12. Chapter 12:Doomed Part 3:The Final Hope!

Chapter 12: Doomed Part 3: The Final Hope!

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

In the Last Four Chapters, This happened:

GameOver's Point Of View

I just got out of the reality simulator training room when I started to feel dizzy and seeing different images flashing through my head. "Professor Utonium, I feel dizzy…." I said as I fainted.

GameOver's Vision:

There was fire and destruction everywhere, I had no idea what was going on or how this happened. "It's time GameOver, Time to unleash your true ultimate form." An unknown yet divine voice said.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked.

"I am your divine self." The voice answered. A tall white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulder to the wrist on both sides, and an energy field so strong, that if you looked at the face, you'd be blinded, appeared in front of me.

"G-G-God is that really you?" I asked.

"Yes, it is me" God replied. "Lesson, you need to enter your Ultimate Destroyer form, if you don't, the Powerpuff girls, and the Powerpuff girls Z will be no more." God explained

"I hate to disagree with you, but I don't know if I can control it." I countered.

"You can control it, but you must use it now." God said. A white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulders to the wrists, and blood red eyes that look like eyes with fresh blood that never dries, over them, walked over to me.

"You must become one with me, only then can you save your half-sisters." The hedgehog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver said.

"This is why I ask you to do this." God said showing me a vision of the recent past.

GameOver's Vision Part Two (N/A's Point Of View)

"Alright, Here is my plan as I came up with it" Him said making a flashback appear in a puff of red smoke.

Flashback (N/A's Point Of View)

"Why don't you bring every enemy of both the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z together and get them to team up with you and your brother in order to overpower them, that way you can destroy both the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z at the same time?" An unknown voice suggested.

"What? Who's there?" Him asked in fear.

"Relax Him, It's just me, Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver introduced himself.

"What do you…. Wait, That's really a good plan, How did you come up with it?" Him asked.

"Simple, Every time one of their enemies fights them as one enemy, they always win, but when you, Princess, Mojo Jojo, and Fuzzy Lumpkins teamed up, you defeated them every time so, if all the villains in Townsville, and New Townsville were to team up…." Evil GameOver explained

"Then the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z wouldn't stand a change." Him interrupted. "I like it." Him said. "Then this shall be my plan. Hahahahaha." Him laughed evilly like he's the devil.

End of Flashback

N/A's Point Of View

"So, who's with me?" Him asked to the crowd.

"We are all with you." The crowd shouted.

"Good, Now if you'll pay your attention to Evil GameOver, you will see the rest of the plan." Him said.

"Now, here is what we have to do." Evil GameOver started.

End of Vision of the past…

"Now, Do you see why your ultimate form is needed?" God asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I accept." GameOver answered.

End of GameOver's Vision….

With the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z….

"What is going on?" Blossom asked while being teleported to New Townsville by Him.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Blossom Z answered.

"What in the name of Powerpuffs?" the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z screamed in unison.

Just then, Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jojo Z, Princess, Princess Z, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Fuzzy Lumpkins Z, and Him robbed the Machines and Inventions store.

"What are we going to do?" asked the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z in unison.

The Powerpuffs fought the "Beat-alls" in an amazing battle but, ended up losing.

Back at Mojos' lair in Townsville….

"Mojo, Start the machine." Him commanded.

"Yes, Him my master, which is to say that you are the one who gives me the orders, and I am the one who follows those orders." Mojo Jojo replied

The machine then starts to glow black.

"Yes, it's working!" Him says.

The machine then explodes, and in the smoke appears a figure that looks almost just like Him.

"Thank you for reviving me, my brother." Said the newly revived Him Z.

GameOver's Point Of View

"I've got to help them." I said trying to convince Professor Utonium to let me go.

"GameOver, you fainted, you're in no shape to fight." The professor replied.

"Wrong, I only had a vision saying I must fight." "I'm going weather you want me to or not." I argued. "Get the ray Ken!" The professor shouted.

"Oh, no you don't!" I shouted, Teleporting the ray to the other side of New Townsville.

"Where did you teleport it GameOver?" The professor asked stubbornly.

"Fool! The Powerpuff girls and The Powerpuff girls Z are in danger, I'm the only one that can save them, and you want to know where your stupid, unimportant transformation ray is?!" "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have an IQ of 10!" I shouted insultingly!

"The girls are not in…." The professor shouted, cut off by the beeping of the video feed screen.

"Professor, we have bad news." The girls said.

"What is it girls?" The professor asked.

"Well, Him is back." The girls answered.

"What!?" Ken, The professor, and I half-asked, half-yelled in unison.

"We're doomed, we're all doomed!" I yelled in despair, which in out of character for me.

To be continued….

GameOver's Point Of View

"Why are we doomed, and why are you so, out of character?" asked a voice.

"Who are you?" I asked in reply.

"I am the one in control of this story, I am GameOver25, your reality dwelling self." The voice, now known as GameOver25 said.

"Who are you talking to GameOver?" Ken Utonium asked.

"What do you mean who am I talking to?" "I'm talking to the creator of this story, GameOver25." I replied.

"Unless both you and this "GameOver25" process the ability to break the fourth wall, I'm afraid that's not possible." Ken said.

"Why can't he hear you, GameOver25?" I asked.

"There are two reasons why, Reason One: I can't break the fourth wall completely, and Reason Two: Well, Let's just say that even thou you and I can break the fourth wall, the only way everyone can hear me is for you to allow it, otherwise, I can't speak to them without speaking only to them." GameOver25 explained.

"Well, that explains a lot." Everyone in the room and on the telephone-screen exclaimed.

"Oh, I understand." I said.

"Lesson, GameOver needs to go save the Powerpuffs, Ok?" GameOver25 asked.

"Alright, GameOver, go save the girls." Professor Utonium Responded.

"As you wish, Professor" I replied.

GameOver25's (N/A's) (Nobody's) Point of View

"Where are the six of you?" GameOver asked using telepathy.

"We're in the new candy shop." The Powerpuffs replied.

"Alright, I'm coming." GameOver told the girls via telepathy.

With Him and Him Z….

"Now, Powerpuffs, you die." Him and Him Z said in unison.

"Not so fast!" shouted Bunny.

"Bunny" The Powerpuff girls shouted.

"Who?" The Powerpuff girls Z asked.

Bunny then tried to free the Powerpuffs, when Him and Him Z chose to fuse.

"When we fuse, you will be destroyed" Him and Him Z said in union.

Just then GameOver teleported in.

"Not on my watch!" He shouted.

Soon GameOver freed the Powerpuffs and beat up Him and his brother Him Z.

GameOver's Point Of View

I beat up both Him and Him Z and was successfully keeping them from fusing when I felt a dark energy similar to my own energy. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Hahahaha, So, We finally meet GameOver." Laughed an unknown voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know your name because, I am your Powerpunk self." "I am Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver said, introducing himself.

"And now, you all die!" He exclaimed

Then he forced Him and Him Z into a fusion form.

"Behold, The End!" Him and Him Z shouted as they fused.

"And now, the destruction begins!" Yelled Him the Devil!

To be continued….

In this Chapter:

GameOver's Point Of View

"Now GameOver, Die!" Him the Devil shouted as a blast of dark energy from both Him the Devil and Evil GameOver came at me. It missed me, but by just an electron. I fought back only to have fought for nothing. They blasted me with the energy beam again, but this time, I fired an energy beam back. The clashing of the energy beams caused me to have that vision again, and created a smokescreen, to my relief.

GameOver's Vision (N/A's Point Of View):

"Wake up." God said.

"What?" GameOver asked sleepily.

"It is time, I am The Final Hope." Replied the Blood red eyed hedgehog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver.

"What!" GameOver exclaimed now awake.

"It's time to unleash me." The Hedgehog replied.

"Right, let's fuse!" GameOver quickly recovered.

End of vision

With Professor Utonium….

"Look, he's glowing white." Said Peach

"Yes, I see it too." The Professor responded.

"That's right, I can see it too, but why can we all see it and not just peach?" asked Ken.

"Because Ken, He's transforming in to his ultimate form, Your Final Hope, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver." GameOver25 said, breaking the fourth wall from reality.

"He's becoming, The Final Hope."

End of Chapter

A Good Chapter! Please review!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!

GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!


	13. Enter Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!

Chapter 13: Enter Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

In the Last Five Chapters, This happened:

GameOver's Point Of View

I just got out of the reality simulator training room when I started to feel dizzy and seeing different images flashing through my head. "Professor Utonium, I feel dizzy…." I said as I fainted.

GameOver's Vision:

There was fire and destruction everywhere, I had no idea what was going on or how this happened. "It's time GameOver, Time to unleash your true ultimate form." An unknown yet divine voice said.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked.

"I am your divine self." The voice answered. A tall white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulder to the wrist on both sides, and an energy field so strong, that if you looked at the face, you'd be blinded, appeared in front of me.

"G-G-God is that really you?" I asked.

"Yes, it is me" God replied. "Lesson, you need to enter your Ultimate Destroyer form, if you don't, the Powerpuff girls, and the Powerpuff girls Z will be no more." God explained

"I hate to disagree with you, but I don't know if I can control it." I countered.

"You can control it, but you must use it now." God said. A white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulders to the wrists, and blood red eyes that look like eyes with fresh blood that never dries, over them, walked over to me.

"You must become one with me, only then can you save your half-sisters." The hedgehog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver said.

"This is why I ask you to do this." God said showing me a vision of the recent past.

GameOver's Vision Part Two (N/A's Point Of View)

"Alright, Here is my plan as I came up with it" Him said making a flashback appear in a puff of red smoke.

Flashback (N/A's Point Of View)

"Why don't you bring every enemy of both the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z together and get them to team up with you and your brother in order to overpower them, that way you can destroy both the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z at the same time?" An unknown voice suggested.

"What? Who's there?" Him asked in fear.

"Relax Him, It's just me, Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver introduced himself.

"What do you…. Wait, That's really a good plan, How did you come up with it?" Him asked.

"Simple, Every time one of their enemies fights them as one enemy, they always win, but when you, Princess, Mojo Jojo, and Fuzzy Lumpkins teamed up, you defeated them every time so, if all the villains in Townsville, and New Townsville were to team up…." Evil GameOver explained

"Then the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z wouldn't stand a change." Him interrupted. "I like it." Him said. "Then this shall be my plan. Hahahahaha." Him laughed evilly like he's the devil.

End of Flashback

N/A's Point Of View

"So, who's with me?" Him asked to the crowd.

"We are all with you." The crowd shouted.

"Good, Now if you'll pay your attention to Evil GameOver, you will see the rest of the plan." Him said.

"Now, here is what we have to do." Evil GameOver started.

End of Vision of the past…

"Now, Do you see why your ultimate form is needed?" God asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I accept." GameOver answered.

End of GameOver's Vision….

With the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z….

"What is going on?" Blossom asked while being teleported to New Townsville by Him.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Blossom Z answered.

"What in the name of Powerpuffs?" the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z screamed in unison.

Just then, Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jojo Z, Princess, Princess Z, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Fuzzy Lumpkins Z, and Him robbed the Machines and Inventions store.

"What are we going to do?" asked the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z in unison.

The Powerpuffs fought the "Beat-alls" in an amazing battle but, ended up losing.

Back at Mojos' lair in Townsville….

"Mojo, Start the machine." Him commanded.

"Yes, Him my master, which is to say that you are the one who gives me the orders, and I am the one who follows those orders." Mojo Jojo replied

The machine then starts to glow black.

"Yes, it's working!" Him says.

The machine then explodes, and in the smoke appears a figure that looks almost just like Him.

"Thank you for reviving me, my brother." Said the newly revived Him Z.

GameOver's Point Of View

"I've got to help them." I said trying to convince Professor Utonium to let me go.

"GameOver, you fainted, you're in no shape to fight." The professor replied.

"Wrong, I only had a vision saying I must fight." "I'm going weather you want me to or not." I argued. "Get the ray Ken!" The professor shouted.

"Oh, no you don't!" I shouted, Teleporting the ray to the other side of New Townsville.

"Where did you teleport it GameOver?" The professor asked stubbornly.

"Fool! The Powerpuff girls and The Powerpuff girls Z are in danger, I'm the only one that can save them, and you want to know where your stupid, unimportant transformation ray is?!" "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have an IQ of 10!" I shouted insultingly!

"The girls are not in…." The professor shouted, cut off by the beeping of the video feed screen.

"Professor, we have bad news." The girls said.

"What is it girls?" The professor asked.

"Well, Him is back." The girls answered.

"What!?" Ken, The professor, and I half-asked, half-yelled in unison.

"We're doomed, we're all doomed!" I yelled in despair, which in out of character for me.

To be continued….

GameOver's Point Of View

"Why are we doomed, and why are you so, out of character?" asked a voice.

"Who are you?" I asked in reply.

"I am the one in control of this story, I am GameOver25, your reality dwelling self." The voice, now known as GameOver25 said.

"Who are you talking to GameOver?" Ken Utonium asked.

"What do you mean who am I talking to?" "I'm talking to the creator of this story, GameOver25." I replied.

"Unless both you and this "GameOver25" process the ability to break the fourth wall, I'm afraid that's not possible." Ken said.

"Why can't he hear you, GameOver25?" I asked.

"There are two reasons why, Reason One: I can't break the fourth wall completely, and Reason Two: Well, Let's just say that even thou you and I can break the fourth wall, the only way everyone can hear me is for you to allow it, otherwise, I can't speak to them without speaking only to them." GameOver25 explained.

"Well, that explains a lot." Everyone in the room and on the telephone-screen exclaimed.

"Oh, I understand now." I said.

"Lesson, GameOver needs to go save the Powerpuffs, Ok?" GameOver25 asked.

"Alright, GameOver, go save the girls." Professor Utonium Responded.

"As you wish, Professor" I replied.

GameOver25's (N/A's) (Nobody's) Point of View

"Where are the six of you?" GameOver asked using telepathy.

"We're in the new candy shop." The Powerpuffs replied.

"Alright, I'm coming." GameOver told the girls via telepathy.

With Him and Him Z….

"Now, Powerpuffs, you die." Him and Him Z said in unison.

"Not so fast!" shouted Bunny.

"Bunny" The Powerpuff girls shouted.

"Who?" The Powerpuff girls Z asked.

Bunny then tried to free the Powerpuffs, when Him and Him Z chose to fuse.

"When we fuse, you will be destroyed" Him and Him Z said in union.

Just then GameOver teleported in.

"Not on my watch!" He shouted.

Soon GameOver freed the Powerpuffs and beat up Him and his brother Him Z.

GameOver's Point Of View

I beat up both Him and Him Z and was successfully keeping them from fusing when I felt a dark energy similar to my own energy. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Hahahaha, So, We finally meet GameOver." Laughed an unknown voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know your name because, I am your Powerpunk self." "I am Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver said, introducing himself.

"And now, you all die!" He exclaimed

Then he forced Him and Him Z into a fusion form.

"Behold, The End!" Him and Him Z shouted as they fused.

"And now, the destruction begins!" Yelled Him the Devil!

To be continued….

GameOver's Point Of View

"Now GameOver, Die!" Him the Devil shouted as a blast of dark energy from both Him the Devil and Evil GameOver came at me. It missed me, but by just an electron. I fought back only to have fought for nothing. They blasted me with the energy beam again, but this time, I fired an energy beam back. The clashing of the energy beams caused me to have that vision again, and created a smokescreen, to my relief.

GameOver's Vision (N/A's Point Of View):

"Wake up." God said.

"What?" GameOver asked sleepily.

"It is time, I am The Final Hope." Replied the Blood red eyed hedgehog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver.

"What!" GameOver exclaimed now awake.

"It's time to unleash me." The Hedgehog replied.

"Right, let's fuse!" GameOver quickly recovered.

End of vision

With Professor Utonium….

"Look, he's glowing white." Said Peach

"Yes, I see it too." The Professor responded.

"That's right, I can see it too, but why can we all see it and not just peach?" asked Ken.

"Because Ken, He's transforming in to his ultimate form, Your Final Hope, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver." GameOver25 said, breaking the fourth wall from reality.

"He's becoming, The Final Hope."

In this chapter:

GameOver's Point Of View

"Haaaaaaaaaaa, Behold my ULTIMATE FORM!" I screamed.

I glowed white and soon transformed, I am now a white hedgehog with blue quills from my shoulders to my wrists, and have blood red eyes that are so blood red, that you could say they are eye balls covered in fresh blood that NEVER dries, and GLOWS BLOOD RED LIKE THE EYES OF A VAMPIRE! "I am now known as Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Ultimate Destroyer GameOver's Point Of View

"And now Him the Devil, I will DESTROY you!" I shouted in anger.

"Not this time Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" yelled Evil GameOver.

"Then I'll DESTROY you first, EVIL GAMEOVER!" I yelled back.

"Death to all who oppose me" "CHAOS BLAST!" I shouted while using the Chaos Blast at infinite % Destructive power.

"What, Ahhhhhhhhh!" Evil GameOver and Him screamed in pain as the Chaos Blast hit them.

"This is my power!" I shouted.

Then something really bad happened, Him and Evil GameOver fused.

"Behold, Evil Him GameOver!" They shouted as they became Evil Him GameOver.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in pain as Evil Him GameOver punched me in the belly.

"The Gods are the Seven Chaos, Chaos is the strength, the strength we all control, but only through Unity can the true power of Chaos be used!" I chanted. My power increased true infinity fold. "Chaos Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted, Unleashing a Blast of energy that combines the Chaos Blast with the Chaos Spear, and that destroys EVERYTHING including EVIL HIM GAMEOVER.

"I had no idea you had this much power!" Evil Him GameOver Echoed in Shock and Awe.

"Well, That's a surprise considering that you're my Powerpunk self." I quickly insulted.

"Now, let the Ultimate Battle begin!" I yelled.

End of Chapter

A Good Chapter! Please review!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!

GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!


	14. The Ultimate Battle and The Ending!

Chapter 14: The Ultimate Battle and the Ending!

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

In the Last Six Chapters, This happened:

GameOver's Point Of View

I just got out of the reality simulator training room when I started to feel dizzy and seeing different images flashing through my head. "Professor Utonium, I feel dizzy…." I said as I fainted.

GameOver's Vision:

There was fire and destruction everywhere, I had no idea what was going on or how this happened. "It's time GameOver, Time to unleash your true ultimate form." An unknown yet divine voice said.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked.

"I am your divine self." The voice answered. A tall white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulder to the wrist on both sides, and an energy field so strong, that if you looked at the face, you'd be blinded, appeared in front of me.

"G-G-God is that really you?" I asked.

"Yes, it is me" God replied. "Lesson, you need to enter your Ultimate Destroyer form, if you don't, the Powerpuff girls, and the Powerpuff girls Z will be no more." God explained

"I hate to disagree with you, but I don't know if I can control it." I countered.

"You can control it, but you must use it now." God said. A white hedgehog with blue quills from the shoulders to the wrists, and blood red eyes that look like eyes with fresh blood that never dries, over them, walked over to me.

"You must become one with me, only then can you save your half-sisters." The hedgehog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver said.

"This is why I ask you to do this." God said showing me a vision of the recent past.

GameOver's Vision Part Two (N/A's Point Of View)

"Alright, Here is my plan as I came up with it" Him said making a flashback appear in a puff of red smoke.

Flashback (N/A's Point Of View)

"Why don't you bring every enemy of both the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z together and get them to team up with you and your brother in order to overpower them, that way you can destroy both the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z at the same time?" An unknown voice suggested.

"What? Who's there?" Him asked in fear.

"Relax Him, It's just me, Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver introduced himself.

"What do you…. Wait, That's really a good plan, How did you come up with it?" Him asked.

"Simple, Every time one of their enemies fights them as one enemy, they always win, but when you, Princess, Mojo Jojo, and Fuzzy Lumpkins teamed up, you defeated them every time so, if all the villains in Townsville, and New Townsville were to team up…." Evil GameOver explained

"Then the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z wouldn't stand a change." Him interrupted. "I like it." Him said. "Then this shall be my plan. Hahahahaha." Him laughed evilly like he's the devil.

End of Flashback

N/A's Point Of View

"So, who's with me?" Him asked to the crowd.

"We are all with you." The crowd shouted.

"Good, Now if you'll pay your attention to Evil GameOver, you will see the rest of the plan." Him said.

"Now, here is what we have to do." Evil GameOver started.

End of Vision of the past…

"Now, Do you see why your ultimate form is needed?" God asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I accept." GameOver answered.

End of GameOver's Vision….

With the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpuff girls Z….

"What is going on?" Blossom asked while being teleported to New Townsville by Him.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Blossom Z answered.

"What in the Powerpuff name?" the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z screamed in unison.

Just then, Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jojo Z, Princess, Princess Z, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Fuzzy Lumpkins Z, and Him robbed the Machines and Inventions store.

"What are we going to do?" asked the Powerpuff girls and Powerpuff girls Z in unison.

The Powerpuffs fought the "Beat-alls" in an amazing battle but, ended up losing.

Back at Mojos' lair in Townsville….

"Mojo, Start the machine." Him commanded.

"Yes, Him my master, which is to say that you are the one who gives me the orders, and I am the one who follows those orders." Mojo Jojo replied

The machine then starts to glow black.

"Yes, it's working!" Him says.

The machine then explodes, and in the smoke appears a figure that looks almost just like Him.

"Thank you for reviving me, my brother." Said the newly revived Him Z.

GameOver's Point Of View

"I've got to help them." I said trying to convince Professor Utonium to let me go.

"GameOver, you fainted, you're in no shape to fight." The professor replied.

"Wrong, I only had a vision saying I must fight." "I'm going weather you want me to or not." I argued. "Get the ray Ken!" The professor shouted.

"Oh, no you don't!" I shouted, Teleporting the ray to the other side of New Townsville.

"Where did you teleport it GameOver?" The professor asked stubbornly.

"Fool! The Powerpuff girls and The Powerpuff girls Z are in danger, I'm the only one that can save them, and you want to know where your stupid, unimportant transformation ray is?!" "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have an IQ of 10!" I shouted insultingly!

"The girls are not in…." The professor shouted, cut off by the beeping of the video feed screen.

"Professor, we have bad news." The girls said.

"What is it girls?" The professor asked.

"Well, Him is back." The girls answered.

"What!?" Ken, The professor, and I half-asked, half-yelled in unison.

"We're doomed, we're all doomed!" I yelled in despair, which in out of character for me.

To be continued….

GameOver's Point Of View

"Why are we doomed, and why are you so, out of character?" asked a voice.

"Who are you?" I asked in reply.

"I am the one in control of this story, I am GameOver25, your reality dwelling self." The voice, now known as GameOver25 said.

"Who are you talking to GameOver?" Ken Utonium asked.

"What do you mean who am I talking to?" "I'm talking to the creator of this story, GameOver25." I replied.

"Unless both you and this "GameOver25" process the ability to break the fourth wall, I'm afraid that's not possible." Ken said.

"Why can't he hear you, GameOver25?" I asked.

"There are two reasons why, Reason One: I can't break the fourth wall completely, and Reason Two: Well, Let's just say that even thou you and I can break the fourth wall, the only way everyone can hear me is for you to allow it, otherwise, I can't speak to them without speaking only to them." GameOver25 explained.

"Well, that explains a lot." Everyone in the room and on the telephone-screen exclaimed.

"Oh, Now I understand." I said.

"Lesson, GameOver needs to go save the Powerpuffs, Ok?" GameOver25 asked.

"Alright, GameOver, go save the girls." Professor Utonium Responded.

"As you wish, Professor" I replied.

GameOver25's (N/A's) (Nobody's) Point of View

"Where are the six of you?" GameOver asked using telepathy.

"We're in the new candy shop." The Powerpuffs replied.

"Alright, I'm coming." GameOver told the girls via telepathy.

With Him and Him Z….

"Now, Powerpuffs, you die." Him and Him Z said in unison.

"Not so fast!" shouted Bunny.

"Bunny" The Powerpuff girls shouted.

"Who?" The Powerpuff girls Z asked.

Bunny then tried to free the Powerpuffs, when Him and Him Z chose to fuse.

"When we fuse, you will be destroyed" Him and Him Z said in union.

Just then GameOver teleported in.

"Not on my watch!" He shouted.

Soon GameOver freed the Powerpuffs and beat up Him and his brother Him Z.

GameOver's Point Of View

I beat up both Him and Him Z and was successfully keeping them from fusing when I felt a dark energy similar to my own energy. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Hahahaha, So, We finally meet GameOver." Laughed an unknown voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know your name because, I am your Powerpunk self." "I am Evil GameOver." Evil GameOver said, introducing himself.

"And now, you all die!" He exclaimed

Then he forced Him and Him Z into a fusion form.

"Behold, The End!" Him and Him Z shouted as they fused.

"And now, the destruction begins!" Yelled Him the Devil!

To be continued….

GameOver's Point Of View

"Now GameOver, Die!" Him the Devil shouted as a blast of dark energy from both Him the Devil and Evil GameOver came at me. It missed me, but by just an electron. I fought back only to have fought for nothing. They blasted me with the energy beam again, but this time, I fired an energy beam back. The clashing of the energy beams caused me to have that vision again, and created a smokescreen, to my relief.

GameOver's Vision (N/A's Point Of View):

"Wake up." God said.

"What?" GameOver asked sleepily.

"It is time, I am The Final Hope." Replied the Blood red eyed hedgehog, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver.

"What!" GameOver exclaimed now awake.

"It's time to unleash me." The Hedgehog replied.

"Right, let's fuse!" GameOver quickly recovered.

End of vision

With Professor Utonium….

"Look, he's glowing white." Said Peach

"Yes, I see it too." The Professor responded.

"That's right, I can see it too, but why can we all see it and not just peach?" asked Ken.

"Because Ken, He's transforming in to his ultimate form, Your Final Hope, Ultimate Destroyer GameOver." GameOver25 said, breaking the fourth wall from reality.

"He's becoming, The Final Hope."

GameOver's Point Of View

"Haaaaaaaaaaa, Behold my ULTIMATE FORM!" I screamed.

I glowed white and soon transformed, I am now a white hedgehog with blue quills from my shoulders to my wrists, and have blood red eyes that are so blood red, that you could say they are eye balls covered in fresh blood that NEVER dries, and GLOWS BLOOD RED LIKE THE EYES OF A VAMPIRE! "I am now known as Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Ultimate Destroyer GameOver's Point Of View

"And now Him the Devil, I will DESTROY you!" I shouted in anger.

"Not this time Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" yelled Evil GameOver.

"Then I'll DESTROY you first, EVIL GAMEOVER!" I yelled back.

"Death to all who oppose me" "CHAOS BLAST!" I shouted while using the Chaos Blast at infinite % Destructive power.

"What, Ahhhhhhhhh!" Evil GameOver and Him screamed in pain as the Chaos Blast hit them.

"This is my power!" I shouted.

Then something really bad happened, Him and Evil GameOver fused.

"Behold, Evil Him GameOver!" They shouted as they became Evil Him GameOver.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in pain as Evil Him GameOver punched me in the belly.

"The Gods are the Seven Chaos, Chaos is the strength, the strength we all control, but only through Unity can the true power of Chaos be used!" I chanted. My power increased true infinity fold. "Chaos Ultimate Destroyer GameOver!" I shouted, Unleashing a Blast of energy that combines the Chaos Blast with the Chaos Spear, and that destroys EVERYTHING including EVIL HIM GAMEOVER.

"I had no idea you had this much power!" Evil Him GameOver Echoed in Shock and Awe.

"Well, That's a surprise considering that you're my Powerpunk self." I quickly insulted.

"Now, let the Ultimate Battle begin!" I yelled.

In this chapter:

Ultimate Destroyer GameOver's Point Of View

"Behold the power of a god!" I yelled!

"Take this!" I yelled as I punched Evil Him GameOver in the face.

He recovered and then tried to hit me in the arm, but I avoided the punch.

The battle was as bloody as world war 2 and is world war three!

I soon got to the point as I brought a sword to the battle and stabbed Evil Him GameOver in the heart. "Chaos Eternal Banishment!" I shouted as I banished Evil Him GameOver to the void forever! "Well, that was a war I never thought would end, are you alright girls?" I asked.

Yeah GameOver, We're fine." The girls replied.

"Then let's go home." I said.

"Yeah!" The girls exclaimed

"(To readers): The End for now!" I shouted to the readers!

End of Chapter

A Good Chapter! Please review!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!

GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!


End file.
